1. Field of the Invention:
The present invention relates to the art of fishing tackle boxes, and more particularly to the art of tackle boxes adapted for integration with other containers.
2. Description of the Prior Art:
In the past, tackle boxes have been used by fishermen to sort and keep fishing tackle and like fishing implements used in fishing. Such boxes typically have compartments within them for sorting various implements separately. Typically, such boxes have a lid or covering which can be closed for storage of the implements, and opened when access is desired to the interior compartments. The compartments sometimes can be moved within the box to provide access to additional compartments below. Such boxes are generally self-contained.
Many fishermen take with them when they fish additional containers to carry additional equipment to aid them in their endeavors. A typical additional container is a buckets for carrying fish back and for carrying food to the fishing location. Fishing pole covers and additional clothing are often also included. Not infrequently, ideal fishing locations are sought in remote locations inaccessible to motor transportation, and substantial hiking is required by the fishermen. Such additional equipment presents a load problem which is especially difficult when the remote location can be reached only by strenuous hiking through thickly grown flora and difficult terrain, and when the location is some distance away.
It is desired to provide fishing tackle boxes which reduce the number of items which a fisherman must carry while still providing space for all of the tackle and like implements fishermen desire to have when fishing. It is further desired to provide a fishing tackle container which increases the number of compartmented space while reducing the number of items required to be carried. It is yet further desired to provide a fishing tackle container which provides an opening arrangement that results in ready access to each compartment directly from a position vertically directly above the compartment.